Boys Over Flowers Season 2 12
Boys over Flowers Season 2 12 Hana Nochi Hare ~HanaDan Next Season~ 12) is the twelfth volume of Boys Over Flowers Season 2. It was published by Shueisha on April 4, 2019. 45,345 copies were sold during its first week,https://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/obc/w/2019-04-15/p/2/ (Japanese) followed by a further 29,301 copies in its second week.https://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/obc/w/2019-04-22/p/3/ (Japanese) It was released digitally by Viz Media on October 22, 2019. A misunderstanding causes Oto Edogawa's mother to dislike Haruto Kaguragi. It becomes worse when Airi Maya tries to give them some time alone together. Later, the Correct 5's childhood friend Amei Hanawa comes back to Tokyo. She claims to be Haruto's first crush. Book description Summary At the airport, a crying Oto Edogawa arrives in time to say farewell to Tenma Hase and promises to greet him with a smile next time they see each other. Before boarding the plane, a woman tells Tenma "Fate will carry your soul to its most suitable place." Hitoshi Konoe then reveals that he is following him to Los Angeles. Tenma feels hopeful as walks through the gate.Chapter 80, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 At Oto's house, Haruto Kaguragi tells her mother about Tenma leaving Japan. He causes a misunderstanding when he mentions staying with Oto alone at their home before. When Oto returns, a fight occurs between her and her mother after she defends Haruto. A week later, Airi Maya decides to give Haruto and Oto a chance to be alone together.Chapter 81, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto and Oto are a stranded at Airi's vacation home in the mountains due to an oncoming storm. Oto determines to confess her feelings to Haruto soon. While hunting for food, Haruto is reminded of Megumi Nishidome. Oto becomes jealous though she refuses to acknowledge. Haruto voices his unease about their relationship. Oto runs outside and he follows. She apologizes for making him feel "unsure" and tells him that she loves him. He hugs her, which causes them to fall.Chapter 82, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Getting soaked from the rain, the two go inside to take separate baths. Afterwards, he finds some "nostalgic" writings by the Correct 5 on a wall. Haruto chastises his younger self for writing "I wish tomorrow wouldn't come" and leans in to kiss Oto.Chapter 83, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto's mother walks in on the couple, after forcing Airi to take her to them. She grabs Oto and drives off in Airi's car, refusing to hear anyone out. Haruto and Airi decide to take the helicopter home in the morning. She reveals that their friend, Amei Hanawa, is returning to Tokyo soon. The next day, a girl walks into Oto's work and asks her for directions. Oto recognizes the place as Haruto's house.Chapter 84, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After work, Oto goes to a cafe with Haruto and Airi. She mentions the girl, whom Airi concludes was a fan of Haruto's. He then asks if the girl did something, saying "If something happens, tell me right away." Afterwards, the girl, whom Airi recognizes as Amei, runs up and hugs Haruto. He quickly pushes her away. In response, she says "Is that any way to treat your first crush?"Chapter 85, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto eventually regains his wits and introduces Oto as his girlfriend. Despite being taken aback, she happily introduces herself to Oto. Haruto then takes Oto's hand and runs off. He explains that he did not tell her about Amei before because he felt that it was not important. Meanwhile, Airi tells Amei about her double date with Kaito Taira, Haruto, and Oto.Chapter 86, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Amei accosts Oto after work and asks to tag along on the date. Haruto becomes angry at Amei, but Oto reluctantly says it is okay. Later on, Haruto and Amei end up in the same boat when they separate into two groups to go on the pond. She asks him why he stopped texting her. He denies this, saying he continued messaging her for six months after she left. Crying, she says "I thought you had forgotten me."Chapter 87, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Contents *'Chapter 80': first published on September 2, 2018.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1035911193146220544 (Japanese) Oto Edogawa arrives in time to say goodbye to Tenma Hase, when he decides to leave Japan. *'Chapter 81': a misunderstanding occurs between Haruto Kaguragi and Oto's mother, who now disapproves of him completely. It was released in September 2018.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1040980231119527936 (Japanese) *'Chapter 82': Airi Maya tricks Haruto and Oto into spending time alone together at her vacation home. It was published on September 30, 2018.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1046052168804044805 (Japanese) *'Chapter 83': it was first published in October 2018.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1051127432768577536 (Japanese) Oto finally gathers the courage to confess her feelings to Haruto. *'Chapter 84': troubles continue for Oto and Haruto with her mother continue. It was released on November 11, 2018.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1061276494998069248 (Japanese) *'Chapter 85': Airi's and Haruto's childhood friend Amei Hanawa returns to Tokyo. The chapter was released on Shonen Jump+ in November 2018.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1066369669676691456 (Japanese) *'Chapter 86': originally published in December 2018,https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1071559176051032065 (Japanese) the chapter features Amei inserting herself in a double date between Haruto, Oto, Airi, and Kaito Taira. *'Chapter 87': the last chapter released in 2018.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1076494634522574855 (Japanese) Amei searches for answers on why Haruto stopped contacting her in middle school. Editions *'Taiwan': Meteor Garden Next Season 12 (流星花園～Next Season～12) was published in Chinese on July 8, 2019 by Tong Li Comics.http://www.tongli.com.tw/BooksDetail.aspx?BD=JC0971012 (Chinese) MeteorGarden-NextSeason12.jpg|Taiwan (Tong Li Comics) Notes *Kamio revealed on her Instagram that Haruto and Oto would be featured on the cover on February 12 and 18, 2019.https://www.instagram.com/p/BtyAQX_g5ub/ (Japanese)https://www.instagram.com/p/BuCGP5sAb3j/ (Japanese) *On March 31, 2019, Kamio unveiled the full cover on her Twitter.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1112574229898158080 (Japanese) *Kamio drew pictures of Airi and Amei in copies of this volume for her assistants.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1113332673244618752 (Japanese) References See also External links *[https://www.viz.com/read/manga/boys-over-flowers-season-2-volume-12/product/6159 Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 12 on Viz] *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07YCQ3CX6/ Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 12 on Amazon] *[https://www.comixology.com/Boys-Over-Flowers-Season-2-Vol-12/digital-comic/808384 Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 12 on Comixology] Category:A to Z Category:Volumes Category:Season 2 Category:Boys Over Flowers Season 2 volumes